


Pools of Darkness

by RuBy978AsInJuStRuBy



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Other, Right?, my villanelle obsession is getting out of hand, she now has a sister because I decide she would, umm so she was a fuck up since the start, we can all slightly relate to her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 08:25:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18220643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuBy978AsInJuStRuBy/pseuds/RuBy978AsInJuStRuBy
Summary: To be honest, you stopped caring long ago...





	Pools of Darkness

11 years old: 23rd of July 2004

 

The strikes are dull now, you're used to them, used to them leaving scarlet marks on your back, face, arms, legs. He does it to your mum too, he doesn't know that she's dying, that each hit is making her condition worse,

But then again,

No one knows of her illness.

Oh,

Except, of course,

You.

You know everything about her, her problems, her skills, and she burdens all of it on you, you, she doesn't care about you though. Self-centred, but still expects you to listen to her.

Honestly, you're tired of it all, tired of her making you do things for her, to protect her from,

Him,

Him,

Him,

He used to make you laugh, make you happy and cry tears of joy, your sister too. 

You weren't 'deranged' then…

 

14 years narration  
(9 years)

 

You were the smartest, the prettiest, the happiest, witty and humorous. But then you changed, now, nothing but a form made of bones, visible through your tight skin. Black circles around your eyes, pale hollow cheeks, a choppy fringe of chestnut you cut to hide your once jovial metallic hazel eyes, now, cracked concrete.

Popular but had no friends, you liked to be alone, you still do but now you have 

The stars, 

The stray dogs, 

The underground,

But…

You're alone…

All alone…

 

12 years old: 24th of August 2005

 

"Can I have some mamma?" she asks, hope seeping into her bones, eyes peeking through the curtain of thick hair.

"You think you deserve this enjoyment and luxuries, go find your own girl" the old lady spits at the girl, her eyebrows forever knitted together.

The young girl leaves hungry, anger gnawing at her insides.

 

11 years old: 17th of November 2004

 

You care less and less for her though. She's just as bad as him,

Him,

Him,

Him,

You aren't scared of him,

Towering over you,

Shouting in your ears,

Digging his nails into your skin as you disobey him,

Oh no, you stopped caring a long time ago...

 

12 years old: 12th of March 2005

 

"Mamma look, look what I can do," the young girl says her eyes jovial and warm as she flips on the unstable trampoline.

"Good job Oksana you're doing so well" her Mum calls her, her eyes shining with proudness, younger sister sitting in lap on the small balcony, laughing, clapping.

*SLAM*

Footsteps thunder inside and the young girl's sister starts to whimper, her eyes filling with tears. The young girl stills, her eyes widen as she sees him stomping down the hallway his eyes barrelling into her own. She gets down from the trampoline and starts to walk over to her Mum.

"Get in here Julie and bring Eva" he hollers and grabs them, the young girl tries desperately to get in, but to no avail.

"You, stay out there Oksana Astankova" the man growls, breath thick with alcohol, eyes pools of darkness.

"But it's her birthday for God's sake" the woman pleads behind him.

"Oh is it really," he says turning around and tilting his head menacingly.

"Yes and Oksana was just showing us what she learnt"

"Can I see?" he growls sarcastically

"Oh yes, its s-"

"Can't you ever take a joke, girl, I do not want to see your stupid 'talents'" he shouts before shoving the young girl to the ground and sliding the glass door shut with a bang.

The girl doesn't cry though she stares, as her mother tries to stop the man "Oksana is just having some fun and yo-" *SMACK!*

She hears more than sees the hand connect with the side of her Mum's face.

"If you let her in, you'll end up out there as well" he sneers.

He storms upstairs and Oksana hears the door slam. Her Mum looks at her through the window, sorrow etched on her face. Julie is pointing, asking questions.

A droplet of rain falls onto Oksana's nose she smiles as it drips, running into each line of her lip, and that's when she decided,

To stop caring,

To not obey,

To be herself,

She gets up a mischievous smile plays at her lips. She leaps onto the trampoline, the rain starts to pour down, she lets out a laugh, spins around, tips her head up and opens her mouth, the rain tastes sweet.

She can hear her sister laughing, and she doesn't care.

She can hear him shouting at her Mum to shut Julie up

She can hear the rain colliding with the pavement

And she can hear freedom,

 

 

 

It sounds nice….


End file.
